The Last Breath
by Miss Malice Alice
Summary: It's the last time he'll ever speak again. He might as well say what he should have said long ago.


"It is over, young master."

Ciel raised his head, his eyes slowly coming apart, one eye seeing nothing but the color black and the other, seeing many assortions of red and orange from the hungry fire eating away London and the dark ocean underneath him that was the color of blue. Sebastian had told him to please keep his eyes closed for the sight of the demon's true form would have frightened him. Is it terrible to say that Ciel had always been rather curious to see the true nature of his demon? Sebastian had told him, so politely, to please close his eyes. Ciel would do just that because he trusted Sebastian more than anyone else.

Ciel raised his head, his gaze shifting towards the toned, soft voice.

Sebastian was smiling, truly smiling, at his young master, "It is over, young master."

Sebastian's smile was beautiful and it being like a contagious virus, Ciel too smiled. Smiled truly for the first time. He finally knew peace and his vengenace was now settled and...

there was nothing left for him...

And...from that tall cliff he was hanging from...he let go and began to fall to the dark blue sea.

He fell lower and lower to that color of blue underneath him, but it felt like an eternity before his back met the icy cold water. He closed his eyes once again, the water stinging him as he drifted to the bottom of the dark sea. He recalled all those many years from when he was a child to when he sort of became an adult and he could, thankfully, tell himself that it didn't matter anymore and that he didn't give a damn and how he tired to think of such trivial matters. It just didn't matter anymore.

As a devoted servant, Sebastian had followed Ciel to that icy water. He dove down to retrieve his beloved master as the child drifted farther from the surface. Farther from life. Farther away from him. Ciel felt his butler's only arm wrap around him, securely, around his shoulders. Ciel had rested his head against Sebastian's broad and strong chest for he just felt so tired. He felt bad knowing Sebastian was getting his master to safety with only one arm to support him, but he knew Sebastian could manage anything. After all, what kind of butler would Sebastian have been if he couldn't get his own master to safety?

Broken legs, no legs, broken arms, no arms, Sebastian would have gotten Ciel to safety.

"You lied. You said you could live long enough until I counted to ten," came that strong voice.

"I lied..."

"You cannot die yet."

"Ah...you don't ever lie. I want to ask you something..."

"What is it?"

"What is the you now?"

"What a silly question. Before the young master, no matter when it is, I'm just one hell of a butler."

Air...Ciel could smell the warm fresh air as he breathed softly, his head still resting against Sebastian's chest.

"Who knew such a dreadful angel could make such a beautiful sight?" Sebastian whispered, his gaze only looking at the bright London sun begin to rise and that beautiful white figure of that sinful angel.

"Beautiful things will always crumble in time, but the more they crumble, the more beautiful they become."

----

"Sebastian...I'm sorry..." the butler froze into his place as he stared at his beloved little master stare back at him with an apologetic facial expression. Sebastian didn't understand. He couldn't understand.  
Why was his master apologizing? "Why, young master, what are you apologizing for? I don't understand."  
Ciel lowered his head, watching his fingers twine together.

"...After this, I won't talk every again and since that is so, I think it's about time I apologized for all the things that have happened to you while having a contract with me," his gaze then shifted back to Sebastian, a small smile spread across his lips, "you've been hurt so many times, under my orders as well. I'm sorry, Sebastian and I'm sorry you lost your arm. I'm so sorry, Sebastian..."

"Oh...young master." Sebastian chuckled under his breath, placing the black outfit he picked out for Ciel on his bed that was always too big for him. Sebastian had made sure he picked out a beautiful outfit for Ciel because, like Ciel said, this was the last time he would speak and the last time he'd ever do anything. He cherished the boy's cheeks, knowing that this, too, would be last time he'd be able to touch his little master.

He was going to miss his master. He was going to miss Ciel.

"Young master...you really are kind."

----

"Sebastian...you were a source of comfort to me..."

"I'm honored to hear such words from the young master."

"Where will I go...? Now, I mean..."

"You'll go wherever I go, my young master."

"Ah...I'm going to stay with you forever, right?"

"Only if you want to."

"...Do you want me to...? Sebastian..."

"...I don't think I can imagine spending the rest of eternity without you, young master. It would get rather lonely." 


End file.
